Ice Crystal Flowers
by TwixMonster
Summary: Ever since they've gotten back from Mizore's homeland, the snow woman has been having doubts. Kurumu is starting to worry... MizoreXKurumu! or KurumuXMizore! I say it doesn't matter who tops:3
1. Chapter 1

**So... Another story? Yes, another story-_- but its my choice not urs!:P**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_"Things change._

_I've heard that many times. Though, it's true, things do change... Especially if you're a snow fairy. We are only capable of bearing children from seventeen to mid-twenties, pretty much why I say we're such a rare species._

_I believe that most changes have happened from when I first met Tsukune. After that... More things happened. Most of the students at Youkai live normal school lives, but for my friends and I... Not so much. I don't care that much, just that the man I love fallen for a girl, other than me. Akashiya Moka, the vampire that Tsukune loves the most. I loved Tsukune or at least... I thought I did._

_Sometimes I find myself thinking about, not Tsukune, but someone else... I keep thinking back to when we were all in my homeland when Fairy Tale was there._

_Ever since then I began to doubt my love for Tsukune, I just don't feel it anymore. Not that we would be together anyways..._

_But why? Why would I stop loving Tsukune...?"_

The loud pounding on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up from my diary and set it on my bed as I walked to my door. I opened it to see Moka and Kurumu at my doorstep.

"Mizore-chan!" Kurumu beamed. "Why didn't you answer the first time we knocked?"

I stared at them dully as Kurumu placed her hands on her hips and stared at me back. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, I was busy," I finally replied.

"Busy with what?"

"Homework," After I said that I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't convinced. "I'm serious! I was doing homework."

Kurumu sighed and looked at Moka before looking back at me. "Weird... You never do homework..."

I shrugged. "Maybe I thought I'd do it for once. Come on, we need to get to class..."

Sighing, I started walking away, heading for the stairs that led out of the dorms. I didn't even bother to look to see if Kurumu and Moka were following right behind me, I didn't care I guess.

* * *

_"Mizore-chan has been acting weird lately, ever since we got back from her homeland... I don't know why though. She stays locked up in her dorm and doesn't come out unless you force her out. In fact, I haven't seen her around Tsukune... **at all**! Weird..._

_I don't know why, but I'm starting to worry about her... I know she showed most of her emotions around Tsukune, but anytime you see her... Nothing but an emotionless face. Her eyes tell it the most..._

_Maybe... It could be that Tsukune finally confessed to Moka...? Is that why she's bummed out like this...?_

_I just don't know anymore..."_

I set my pencil down with a sigh, looking up from my desk. I looked over at Mizore-chan, she wasn't paying attention to the lesson, but looking out the window.

I was still curious why she was acting the way she was, it was really begining to make me worry... I suppose I don't have time to worry, especially right now, I need to focus on my work.

Every time I looked up from my desk, my attention could only last for a minute before I found myself looking back at the snow fairy.

"Aono-kun?" I looked up from my desk and at Tsukune when Nekonome-sensei called him. "Aono-kun?"

_Apparently Mizore-chan and I aren't the only one with our heads in the clouds... _I shook my head and returned my gaze back to my desk. I sighed, I knew today was going to be a long day.

**Sorry that its so short, but... its the best I could do:/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally been able to work on this, so enjoy, I tried my best.**

_Chapter 2_

Mizore was writing in her diary once again, there wasn't much to add to it, she just felt she needed to write something. She stared at it, wondering. When was the last time she wrote something about Tsukune? She really didn't want to think about it, she didn't love him anymore and even if she did, he'd love Moka.

At least she was able to get to know him and have a few good memories. Just... Now what was she suppose to do? Find someone else? She couldn't dare think of something like that right now. Sighing,the yuki-onna jumped off her bed.

_What am I suppose to do? _She asked herself, looking out the window of her dorm. It was a nice day out, yet Mizore decided to stay inside, she didn't feel like leaving the dorm at all. She couldn't find anything to do and it sucked. _Why do things have to be like this? Things use to be so nice... Now it's..._

Mizore shook her head and turned to her diary that was still lying upon her bed. She picked it up and turned it to a random page, that page talking about what went on in her homeland. She read it over, skipping to the part where her friends came to rescue her.

_"They caught me... Right as I was about to jump... Why? Why did they risk themselves for me? It doesn't matter now I guess..._

_The bigger question is why did Kurumu save me?_

_As soon as I let myself fall from the windowsill... She dove down and saved me. No, I don't think why she did it was questionable, but... What she did when she caught me... She..."  
_

* * *

_"I kissed her. __She was my first kiss..._

_I don't know why I kissed her but I did... After I saved her, I kissed her and continued to kiss her. She was so surprised about it, even questioning how I was able to use my tongue like that. Kind of dumb, I am a Succubus after all, of course I know how to use my tounge like that. But still, she seemed so surprised about it, it was just one kiss. It wasn't going to hurt her, haha._

_Maybe I knew Mizore-chan needed it, I guess. I really can't explain it..."_

Kurumu sighed at the diary entry. That was after they returned to Youkai from Mizore's homeland. The succubus closed her diary and placed it on her desk, but she didn't move her gaze from it. She shook her head and decided she should get some fresh air.

The succubus walked out her dorm and locked the door. She didn't get far before...

"Kurumu-san!" She groaned and turned to face the young witch, Yukari.

"What do you want Yukari?" Kurumu questioned, not wanting to deal with the girl.

"I uh... I was just wondering if you knew what was going on with Mizore-san..." Yukari looked down a bit.

Kurumu sighed. "No, I don't. I wish I knew though..."

With that she walked away before Yukari could say anything else. Kurumu didn't know where she was even walking to. Soon she found herself in front of the yuki-onna's door. She blinked. _Why did I come here...?_

Absently, she knocked on Mizore's door and waited. After a few moments, Mizore opened the door slightly. "Kurumu?"

"Mizore-chan, I...I don't even know why I came here in the first place." Kurumu admitted.

Mizore tilted her head just a bit. "Well... I'm just going to stay in my room... So I'll see you in class."

Just as she was about close her door, Kurumu used her foot to stop it, making Mizore blink. The yuki-onna looked up at Kurumu, whose bangs were hiding her eyes. "Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me." Mizore answered, slightly confused.

"Yes there is! Why do you stay in your room all the time?! You rarely come out and sometimes you don't even come to class!" Kurumu was practically yelling.

Mizore was quiet for a moment, staring at the succubus. "Maybe I just don't feel like coming out."

"Does this have anything to do with Tsukune chosing Moka?"

"...You should go, bye Kurumu." Mizore pushed Kurumu's foot out and closed the door.

Kurumu could hear her lock it and she sighed. _Why did I even come here in the first place?_

* * *

Kurumu sat on the bench near the pond, trying to think. She didn't know what to think or do. She should probably stay away from Mizore... No, she couldn't, not while something was going on with the girl. Kurumu just didn't know what to do.

"Kurumu-chan?" She looked up to see Tsukune walk up.

"Oh, hey Tsukune..." Kurumu forced a small smile at him.

The boy sat down on the bench next to her. "Something wrong? I've noticed you and Mizore-chan have been acting kinda weird lately..."

"Oh..." She looked down. "It's nothing really."

"Come on Kurumu-"

"Just nevermind Tsukune," She snapped and stood up. "Just nevermind!"

The succubus walked away as quickly as she could, muttering a "sorry". It seemed everywhere she went someone was there to bug her, Moka and other students. _Maybe this is why Mizore-chan stays in her room, everyone is so annoying._

Kurumu thought she should pay Mizore one more visit, but she had a feeling Mizore wouldn't even answer her door. She just brushed the thought aside and went back to her room. Her diary was still sitting on her desk just like she left it. She stared at it. _A diary entry won't hurt anything..._ She thought and picked up her diary, turning to a blank page.

**I hope it was good, sorry if it isn't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, but it wasn't a too long of a wait was it? Well, I hope you like this chapter :)**

_Chapter 3_

"Shirayuki-san?" Nekonome called out, "Shirayuki-san? ...Oh...Absent again."

Kurumu looked up from her desk at the call of Mizore's name and she turned to the yuki-onna's desk, staring at it. _What is up with her...? Seriously, she hasn't been in class for a few days..._

She looked back down at her own desk, rolling her pencil between her fingers before gripping it tight in her hand. She gritted her teeth. She quickly relaxed and dropped her pencil on her desk. The Succubus turned to Tsukune and Moka who were having a conversation between each other while Nekonome taught class. She was surprised how easily she was able to let go of Tsukune and accept he chose Moka.

Kurumu rested her head on her hand with a small sigh. She knew she was going to have to just wait until class was over or until school was done for the day.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Everyone was in the Newspaper clubroom sitting at the table, bored out of their minds. There was nothing to do and they couldn't find any recent stories to publish. Even Gin was bored, he wasn't in the mood to go do what he normally does, which was peep in the girls' locker room. It was just a boring day as they simply sat around. Not being able to take anymore, Kurumu stood up, slaming her hand down on the table.

"What the hell are we just sitting around for?!" She questioned loudly. "Sure there's nothing to write about, but that doesn't matter! What does is Mizore-chan! Our friend!"

"...Kurumu-san's right," Yukari agreed, nodding. "Mizore-san hasn't came out at all for the past days, It's really worrisome, desu..."

"I've been worried since the beginning..." Kurumu stated, looking away from everyone. _Mizore-chan..._

Tsukune stood up."Maybe...we should go see her, just to make sure she's ok and still-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Kurumu screamed, her eyes welling up with tears, but none of others could see them.

"Kurumu-san...?" Yukari called out softly.

Kurumu stayed silent for a moment. "I...I just need time to myself right now..."

She walked out of the clubroom, slamming the door shut behind her. The others were slightly confused about her outburst towards Tsukune, but he somewhat had it coming. No one wanted to think that Mizore would do that.

Kurumu stood outside of the clubroom. Now what was she suppose to do? Should she go see Mizore, or should she just go to her room and stay there the rest of the day? She simply decided to walk around for now until she decided what she really wanted to do.

There was still students around as she walked through the campus of the school. She already went to the pond, so now she found herself on the roof of the school. Part of Kurumu missed Mizore, but she didn't know why; everything was just confusing to her. She didn't know how long she was standing there, apparently it was long enough; it started to get darker.

Kurumu could see the bright pink moon begin to rise into darkening sky. With a sigh she headed towards the exit of the roof. There was rarely anymore students around as she walked down the halls and soon out of the school, headed for the dorms.

Once back at the dorms, she felt herself stop right in front of the yuki-onna's door. She wanted to knock, but..._What if...Tsukune was right...? I...I don't know what to do..._

She shook her head, trying to remove the thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about that. Kurumu started walking again, quickly back to her dorm. She entered her room and shut the door behind her, then leaning against it. She leaned against it for a while, the back of her head resting against it, staring up at the ceiling. _What am I suppose to do? ...I want to help Mizore-chan, but...I don't know how...and I don't know why...  
_

* * *

Kurumu toned out the sound of Nekonome's voice as the teacher called out the different names in the class. Once again Nekonome called out Mizore's name but got no reply like the other times. Kurumu let out a sigh and looked down at her desk. _It's been a little over a week...Still no Mizore...Did she... _She shook her head. _No, I don't want to think about that!_

She clenched her fist. _Still...what if she did actually do it...? Then...Damn it, why do I care so much?! Here I am worrying about you and I don't even know why! I'm going to go to your dorm tonight Mizore-chan, and if you really-_

"Kurumu-san?" Yukari called out, interrupting the Succubus' thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I am, don't worry about me." Kurumu waved her off, looking away.

Yukari stared at her, really starting to worry. Tsukune and Moka must have noticed the little witch staring at Kurumu and looked over at the Succubus as well. Tsukune turned to his own desk, staring down at it. _Man...She must be pretty worried about Mizore-chan...I don't blame her though...We're all worried._

Many minutes passed and soon class was about to end. Kurumu found herself staring at the clock as the seconds that led to the few minutes that class would end. _Just a little while longer...I want to get out of here..._ Soon the bell rang and all the students headed out of the classroom. Kurumu walked out of the room without speaking a word to Tsukune, Moka, or Yukari. They all shared a worried glance at each other before walking out of the classroom.

Kurumu was in the clubroom along with Gin, but she didn't say anything. "Kurumu?"

"Don't even say anything Gin-sempai, I'm tired of everyone asking me if I'm 'ok'." Kurumu huffed, turning away from him.

Gin didn't say anything, he simply turned away. He heard the door open and close, thinking it was the others, he turned around but it was Kurumu who just walked out. It wasn't long before the others walked in and they looked at him. He knew what the were thinking just by looking at them so he simply shrugged.

Kurumu walked to her room, sighing. She picked up her diary and started to write in it. She was getting worried and worried by the minute, even as she wrote in her diary. When she finished her entry, her hand was shaking violently as she started at one line.

_"Did she really commit suicide?"_

She couldn't look away from the question she wrote in her entry. The thought has been in her mind since Tsukune first mentioned it, even if he didn't say the words, she stopped him from saying it. She turned a few pages back to the entry that was after they returned to Youkai.

_"I kissed her. She was my first kiss..."_

She sighed and closed her diary, placing it on her desk. Kurumu looked out her window, night was nearing once again. What was she to do now? Maybe she _should_ go see Mizore, but...what if what she dreaded really happened? If she stayed here then she wouldn't possibly know if Mizore was still around or not, but if she went then she'd get an answer.

She decided. Kurumu stood up and walked out of her dorm, hurrying to the yuki-onna's room. She wanted to know, she _needed_ to know. Kurumu made it to Mizore's door standing right in front of it. She knocked on it at first even though she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. After, she tried to open the door herself, of course it was locked. She clenched her fists and simply kicked the door open.

The door opened with no problem even though it broke part of the door frame. Kurumu walked inside, looking around. "Mizore-chan...?"

She walked further and she stopped when she saw something near the window. Her eyes widen greatly.

**This took forever, I didn't know how I was going to write this chapter at first, but I had a little help:) Btw, Im trying not to rush into this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while since updating this story, but here's the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

_Chapter 4_

Mizore stared at Kurumu, her eyes were slightly wide unlike the other girl. _W-Why is she here?! This is...just like last time..._

Kurumu eyes went from Mizore and to the knife made of ice in the yuki-onna's hand. Her worry was draining from her, but anger was replacing it. Her fists clenched as she stared at the ice knife. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

The yuki-onna didn't know how to respond. How was she suppose to explain this to Kurumu? The Succubus walked closer to her, anger burning in her eyes. With the left hand Kurumu knocked the ice knife out of Mizore's hand, causing it to fall to the floor and breaking appart, and with her right she slapped the yuki-onna across the cheek. It was hard enough to leave a mark on her face. "_Idiot_!"

Mizore blinked and with one hand reached up to touch her cheek. Her hands brushed where the mark was, she knew Kurumu used her claws with the slap. She stared at Kurumu, whose eyes were welling up with tears. "You...You stupid idiot!"

"Kurumu-"

"Don't even start with me! How dare you try to do _this_!" Kurumu's tears were practically flowing, running freely down her cheek.

Mizore didn't know what to say to the Succubus. Absently, her hand reached out and with a finger wiped Kurumu's tears away. When she pulled away her hand, the remains of the tears on Mizore's finger suddenly froze. Kurumu stared at Mizore, her tears weren't running down her cheek anymore, but her eyes were still watery and red-rimmed.

They stared at each other for a long moment, none of them made a single movement. Suddenly, Kurumu steped forward and cupped Mizore's cheek in her hand and brought Mizore closer. Mizore gasped slightly when she felt Kurumu's soft lips on hers. _W-What...? A-Again...?_

Kurumu felt Mizore gasp slightly as she kissed the yuki-onna, her lips were cold as ice just as she suspected. _Just like last time..._ It was then Kurumu realized what she was doing, just as she felt Mizore begin to respond back a little. After a small moment, the Succubus pulled back, her eyes wide. _I-I just...I did it again...!_

"S-Sorry!" Quickly, Kurumu rushed out of Mizore's room, not even bothering to shut the door.

Mizore stared at her door as the tips of her fingers barely touched her lips. _Kurumu..._

* * *

Kurumu slammed her door close, panting. _I...I did it again! Damn...W-Why? Why did I do it again?!_

Her diary suddenly came into view and she picked it up, opening it to the next blank page. She picked up the closes thing to write with, a pen, and began to write.

_"I did it again...I kissed her once more...This is exactly like last time._

_I was so mad when I saw the knife she created out of ice, but at the same time I was so worried and... scared...I thought she was actually going to do it. Thank God I prevented that...Why am I so worried?!_

_Damn that yuki-onna._

_I don't know what to think anymore, I'm just so confused. Why did I do it? Why...?_

_Do...Is the reason why I did it...is...? N-No...it couldn't be...Can it? Can- No...Ugh...I'm just so confused!"_

Kurumu sighed and closed her diary. She didn't place it on her desk, she simply held it in her arms tightly. Tears were running down her cheeks again. _I don't know what to think anymore...!_

Mizore was thinking the same thing. She sat by her window, staring out of it at the night sky. The yuki-onna couldn't think straight and she tried but her mind kept flashing back to the scene earlier; that didn't help at all. "Why?" That question was racing through her mind, she couldn't comprehend at all. Mizore looked over at the remains of the knife she created, which were starting to melt into water.

Mizore stood and walked over to her bed; she need sleep. Immediately she fell asleep upon laying on her bed.

* * *

Kurumu looked over at Mizore's desk; empty again. She sighed and turned back to her desk, trying to focus on her work. Suddenly she heard the door open and she looked up quickly. Her eyes widen and blinked in surprise. _Mizore!_

The yuki-onna silently walked over to her desk and sat in her chair. Nekonome was jumping with surprise and joy, rambling on. Mizore simply sat there, looking out the window next to her. Kurumu, who was still surprised, stared over at her. A small smile formed on her lips, it was more of a relieved smile. She was happy Mizore finally came to class, but what happened last night...she really didn't know what to think.

Throughout the class, Kurumu found herself glancing over at the yuki-onna. _At least...she's still ok..._After that thought, a frown formed on the succubus' lips. Mizore tried to commit suicide before, it was still a possibility. _No! If she tries to take herself from me again I'll- wait...what?_ Her thought surprised her.

Soon the bell rang and students began to walk out of the classroom. Kurumu stood from her chair and looked over at Mizore, who pushed in her chair and walked towards the door. Mizore was almost out the door when..."Mizore-chan?"

Mizore stopped and looked over at Kurumu with slight surprise. "Yes?"

"Sorry...about...last night," Kurumu could feel the blush slowly making itself visble, and so she turned away quickly.

Mizore stood there quietly for a moment before she smiled a faint smile. "It's...no problem Kurumu..."

That only made Kurumu's blush burn brighter. Mizore walked out of the room as Kurumu silently hoped the yuki-onna didn't see anything. Kurumu sighed, pushed in her chair, and walked out of the classroom with her things. As she walked back to the dorms, she could see Moka and Tsukune by themselves, and she even caught Gin in the bushes. _Troublesome._

The succubus entered her room with a sigh and placed her bag near her desk. She didn't feel like working on her homework so she simply plopped onto her bed.

"Shit..." She breathed out, looking around her room. "There's nothing to do..."

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and she cursed to herself as she sat up. The knocking countinued which only irked her. "I'm coming, geez."

Once she got to her door, she opened it and blinked; Mizore was standing there, expresionless as usual. "I...Since I haven't been in class lately, I'm behind...I thought you could help me." Mizore said soflty.

"Thought I could help you? Wouldn't Moka be of more help?" Kurumu asked, slightly confused that Mizore wanted _her_ help.

Mizore sighed. "I just need the notes; that's not a problem, right?"

"...No...It's not, come in." Kurumu moved so the yuki-onna could walk in.

The succubus closed the door after Mizore walked in. She stood there as she watched the other girl just stand in the middle of her room. She sighed. "Did you bring your notebook?"

Mizore nodded and showed it to her. Kurumu didn't notice Mizore already had it when she came in. "Alright...lets get started then, shall we?"

_This is going to be a long night..._

**T-T It took me this long just to write this chapter? Im sorry, i was doing so good then i was staring to draw blanks. Well it's not much, but...hopefully it's enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, I'm trying my best not to rush into this ok? and also trying to make the chapters longer, so just bare with me here^^'**

_Chapter 5_

Kurumu tapped her finger on her desk as she watched Mizore copy down notes from her notebook. With a sigh, she stood up and walked to her small kitchen and grabbed a glass. She filled it with water and walked back to her desk. Mizore was still copying notes, not even bothering to look up at Kurumu. "Are you almost done?"

"Almost, give me a little while longer." Mizore replied, still writing.

Drinking her water, Kurumu glanced around; glancing at Mizore, then the clock, window, everywhere. It was around ten when Mizore set down her pen and closed her notebook. Kurumu blinked and looked at her. "Done?"

"Yeah...for the most part" Mizore yawned and Kurumu had to admit it was a cute yawn. "So...I guess I'll go now..."

Mizore walked towards the door and Kurumu stopped her. "You don't have to go, why not just...stay the night here with me?" _Why am I saying this?!_

"Oh I couldn't..."

Kurumu smiled. "Don't worry about it, stay."

"Ok..." Mizore replied softly.

Mizore set her things down and stood near them, not quite sure what to do. Noticing this, Kurumu smiled at her. "You don't have to stand there, sit where ever you want."

The yuki-onna nodded and sat in a chair. Mizore didn't really understand why Kurumu made her stay here, it made her a little uncomfortable. After all, the two of them fought a lot before Tsukune got together with Moka, and...after what happened the night before...Mizore shook her head, trying to remove the memory from her head, even if it was only for a moment.

"Mizore-chan, you hungry?" The sudden question caused Mizore to look up at Kurumu.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Ok then..." Kurumu smiled and walked away.

Mizore frowned a bit, it was that smile that made her uncomfortable, it was unsettling. _She's...hiding something...Why else would she have let me stay here..._Mizore sighed and she looked over at the window.

Kurumu was laying on her bed when she looked over at Mizore and the smile disappeared from her face. She didn't know what to do. "Hey...Lets play a game."

The yuki-onna turned to look at her. "A game...? No thanks, I don't really feel like playing a game."

She turned back to the window as Kurumu frowned. The succubus sighed and walked into her kitchen. _What am I suppose to do? I invite her to stay but..._Kurumu opened one of the cabinets and smiled. _I know what I can do, maybe Mizore-chan will like it...but...why am I doing this...?_ She pulled out a bowl and a few other things, setting them on the counter near her stove. She looked back over at Mizore with a small smile before humming to herself as she poured things into the bowl.

Mizore was looking out at the moon when a faint scent reached her nose. It smelled like..._Is Kurumu making cupcakes? Why? ...She must have gotten bored..._She turned to see Kurumu in the kitchen, walking about in a...Mizore started to blush a little when she saw what Kurumu was wearing; a white, frilly apron. _W-Why is she wearing that?! She doesn't need to wear that...!_

She watched as Kurumu put on oven mits, opened the oven, and pulled out the cupcakes. Mizore also started to hear a tea kettle, which made her blink. _She's making tea too? _The room was starting to get warm, any normal person wouldn't be bothered by this but Mizore was staring to sweat. Quickly, the yuki-onna opened the window and let the cool night breeze into Kurumu's room. She let out a sigh of relief and glared a little at the succubus in the kitchen. _Doesn't she know it's too hot in here for me?! Stupid succubus, her brain is small her than her breasts!_

Smiling, Kurumu frosted the cupcakes and placed some on a plate. She took her apron off and walked over to Mizore, holding the plate of cupcakes. Mizore looked at her, silently thanking that Kurumu was no longer wearing the apron. "You made cupcakes?"

"Yeah," Kurumu smiled and then saw her open window. "Oh...did it get too hot in here? Sorry..."

Mizore blinked as Kurumu set the cupcakes on the table near her. "It's fine..."

"Tea will be done soon, enjoy yourself to some cupcakes." Kurumu walked off back to the kitchen.

The yuki-onna looked over at the cupcakes and stared at them in silent awe. The cupcakes looked like they were vanilla with light blue frosting and...snowflake sprinkles? _She..._Mizore didn't know what to think and the cupcakes looked really good. Slowly, she picked one off the place and stared at it, and with a finger she poked the frosting. She licked it of her finger with small smile and began to eat the cupcake.

Kurumu came back with two cups, Mizore knew it was the tea. The succubus placed Mizore's cup on the table and looked at her. "If it's too hot, you can wait for it to cool I guess...How's the cupcakes?"

Mizore blinked and smiled a little. "Oh...They're good."

"Good," Kurumu smiled as she took a cupcake and bit into it.

Mizore finished her cupcake and went for another. "Kurumu, why did you make these?"

"Oh, I thought it be nice and I was kinda bored." Kurumu admitted.

The yuki-onna nodded and grabbed a cupcake, immediately eating it. They really were good cupakes. She looked over at her cup of tea, noticing the stream of steam it had earlier now gone. It was safe enough for her to drink it, so she grabbed it and took a sip. She blinked and looked at the cup. _Kurumu makes good tea..._

"Is the tea alright...?" Kurumu asked carefully when she saw Mizore drink.

Mizore smiled at her. "It's good."

That made the succubus smile and take another bit out of her cupcake; Mizore also took a bite. Kurumu kept glancing up from her food at Mizore once in a while and blinked when she saw a bit of frosting on the side of the yuki-onna's mouth. Mizore caught Kurumu staring at her and watched as a finger touch the side of her mouth. Kurumu pulled her finger back but didn't do anything with the frosting on it, her and Mizore just stared at each other for a moment.

Suddenly, Kurumu stood up, muttering a "sorry" before hurrying to the kitchen. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she wiped the frosting off her finger with a paper towel. _What's...going on...?_

"Kurumu?" She heard Mizore's soft voice behind her.

She jumped. _Shit_. "What?"

"Are...you ok? You've been acting a little weird tonight..." Mizore said, tilting her head slightly at her.

Kurumu turned to face her. "I'm fine, I just...thought I'd be nice..."

"..." Mizore stared at her long and hard. "Hm...Ok then..."

Mizore turned around and started to walk back to the small table. Kurumu was starting to panic slightly and she didn't know why. Without thinking, Kurumu grabbed Mizore's wrist and pulled her back. Mizore was surprised when Kurumu suddenly grabbed her, but even more when Kurumu planted her lips on hers. The yuki-onna's mouth was already open from surprise with gave Kurumu the opportunity to thrust her tongue into the others mouth. Mizore didn't know what to think and Kurumu didn't know why she was doing this.

Mizore started to give into the kiss and return it. Both of their tongues fought for dominance over the other. This lasted for a while until the two broke apart for air.

"Kurumu," Mizore breathed. "Why...?

Kurumu mummbled something that she couldn't hear so she tilted her head to the side. "What...?"

"I said I love you damn it!" She yelled and the repeated it more softly. "I love you Mizore-chan..."

Mizore's heart was pounding and she couldn't respond. Kurumu took this a bad way and slight anger filled her. "Well?! Don't _you_ have something to say? Or-"

"I...love you too Kurumu..." Mizore spoke in a soft voice, interupting the other girl.

The statement made Kurumu blink. Her thoughts were already a confused mess but Mizore's statement made it worse. Mizore's lips formed a small smile as she stepped closer to the succubus, placing a hand on her cheek. Kurumu shuddered slightly at the coldness of her hand, but that was to be expected. Kurumu's blue eyes stared into Mizore's purple-blue fade ones. _Her eyes..._

"I've loved you for a while now...since our first kiss but...it took me a while to realize this," Mizore said, leaning closer. "I was afraid you would never love me..."

Kurumu remained quiet, slowly taking in the words the yuki-onna spoke. Her thoughts were starting to clear up, things were starting to make sense. Mizore kissed her, slow and passionately. Kurumu kissed her back and she could hear herself moan a little. Mizore mentally smirked when she heard the sound come from the succubus. The two broke apart, slightly breathing heavily.

An idea formed in Kurumu's head and she smriked, hugging Mizore close. "Let's take this to the bed..." She whispered.

Mizore shuddered when she felt the succubus's tongue lick her earlobe. The next thing the snow fairy knew, she was thrown on the bed with Kurumu towering over her. Mizore's eyes wandered and she saw Kurumu's tail flicking back and forth. Soon the very same tail was rubbing her inner thigh while Kurumu was nibbling at her collarbone.

"Kurumu..." Mizore breathed. "I want you..."

**I assure you! The next chapter... :3 those of you who want the scene I'm sure you're all begging silently to have will come...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:D But im sorry if this chapter isnt long enough or rushed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry i haven't updated this story in a while and i know some of you have been waiting for this chapter, but...this is my first time writing and posting a yuri scene,...I tried my best with this...kinda nervous...hope you'll like it^^'**

_Chapter 6_

"Kurumu..." Mizore breathed. "I want you..."

She saw Kurumu smirk as she leanded down, giving the yuki-onna a deep, passionate kiss before moving to the side of Mizore's head. The purple-haired girl could feel Kurumu's breath by her ear, making her blush slightly. The succubus' breath was so warm against her skin, even when the other girl let out a small chuckle. "So cute...Mizore-chan."

Mizore blushed slightly, turning her head away little. Kurumu let out a little chuckle as she moved to the yuki-onna's neck, beginning to nip at it a little, making Mizore let out a small whimper. "K-Kurumu…"

"Yes, Mizore-chan?" Kurumu looked at her before kissing the other girl lightly on the lips.

"Please…I want you so bad…" The yuki-onna breathed, looking into the succubus' eyes.

"Yes," Kurumu began, smiling. "I know…"

Kurumu's tail snaked out from her skirt and began to rub Mizore's inner thigh. She let out a small moan, squirming a bit. The succubus couldn't help but let out a small chuckle once again as her right hand went under Mizore's sweater while she looked at her. "You're so cold Mizore-chan."

By now, Kurumu's tail was now rubbing the other girl through the fabric of her underwear. The movements were making the yuki-onna writhe and moan. Part of Mizore wished Kurumu would just hurry up, but another part of her thought this was wrong. But...they both love each other, so...this _can't_ be wrong, right? Kurumu pulled Mizore's sweater off, leaving the other girl in her black tank-top, but that was pulled off too. Kurumu was still smirking. "You're bra and underwear match? Cute."

Mizore blushed. "I-Is that a problem?"

"No," Kurumu's smirk widen a bit.

The yuki-onna moaned, feeling Kurumu's tail along her moist womanhood. This was so embarrassing for Mizore, she felt so ashamed in a way. "S-Stop...K-Kurumu...wait..."

"But we've barely started," Kurumu pouted just a bit. "And...you just said you wanted me, so I'm giving you want you want."

"Y-Yeah, but...I-I'm starting to think this...this is just to soon." Mizore said quietly, looking away with a small blush.

A small frown appeared on Kurumu's face. "But...Mizore-chan..."

"I-I'm sorry Kurumu, seriously sorr-"

Mizore was cut off by Kurumu's soft lips. The yuki-onna's eyes went wide a little, but she closed them, giving into the kiss. Kurumu pulled away, looking straight into Mizore's eyes. "Please Mizore-chan...once we start, we cannot stop...please..."

Mizore was silent as she stared into Kurumu's eyes before speaking softly. "Fine..."

"Thank you," Kurumu smiled, kissing Mizore once again. "I'll be gentle..."

Mizore blushed came back and she turned away quickly. Kurumu tugged Mizore's bra off and smiled softly. _So...she's been hiding these under that sweater~ _She thought as she brought her head down and started nipping gently at Mizore's right nipple. Mizore squirmed a little but didn't do anything to resist. While Kurumu was nipping at the right, her hand twisted and pulled gently at the other, and the other free hand tugged at the waistband of Mizore's skirt. Not too soon did her hand travel underneath and started stroking at the purple-haired girl's pussy. It made Mizore squirm more and she was trying not to moan.

Kurumu looked at her, smiling softly. "Moan for me...Mizore-chan."

The yuki-onna was blush furiously and she didn't meet the succubus' gaze. Kurumu smirked a bit as she rubbed the other's clit, this time she received a small moan from Mizore. _Heh..._Kurumu smiled and in a quick movement, Mizore's skirt and underwear was thrown onto the floor. Mizore watched with slightly wide eyes as Kurumu traveled down to her vitals. _K-Kurumu..._Mizore thought when she could feel the other girl's breath on her wetness. Kurumu licked at her and Mizore moved a little, moaning.

"You taste so good," Kurumu whispered with a smile.

She started to lick even more, fast but gentle. The yuki-onna squirmed as Kurumu liked away at her juices from her womanhood, and Mizore couldn't help but arch her back, letting out moans of pleasure. Kurumu let out a small chuckle as she removed her face from the purple-haired girl's pussy. She moved up to Mizore's face and kissed her deeply as she rubbed the girl's clit with one finger; Mizore could taste her juices from Kurumu's mouth. _Enough of this..._Mizore thought and grabbed Kurumu at both shoulders and pushed the girl over to the side.

Kurumu blinked as she stared up at Mizore. "Mizore-chan?"

"My turn Kurumu..." Mizore said quietly, blank-faced.

"B-But!...make up you're mind! First you want me, then tell me no, now you're wanting a turn?!" Kurumu yelled slightly, confused.

Mizore let a small smirk play on her lips as she kissed Kurumu then moving to the side of her neck. She was gently kissing the succubus' neck as one of her hands pulled off the girl's yellow sweater. Once that was off, Mizore started to unbuttoned the girl's white shirt while kissing her skin. The yuki-onna removed Kurumu's blue and white polka dotted bra, freeing the succubus' giant cleavage. As they bounced free, Mizore took one into her mouth as her hand played with the other girl's womanhood through the fabric of Kurumu's underwear.

"A-ah..." Kurumu moaned a little.

Mizore removed her mouth from Kurumu's breast. "How does it feel to be bottom?"

As she said this, Mizore's hand went into Kurumu's underwear and rubbed the girl's dripping wet pussy. Kurumu moaned a little more. "Y-You're so cold, M-Mizore-chan."

Mizore smiled and she let her finger enter the girl's opening, making the succubus moan a little louder than before. Slowly, Mizore finger-fucked the blue-haired girl with one finger while her thumb gently rubbed her clit. Kurumu became a moaning mess underneath the purple-haired yuki-onna. "M-Mizore-chan! I'm c-coming!"

Mizore kept going and Kurumu kept moaning and breathing heavily. The purple-haired mentally snicked at the other girl's perdicament as she kept rubbing Kurumu's womanhood.

"M-Mizore-chan!" Kurumu yelled out, arching her back. "Ahhh!"

She came.

Mizore was wearing a small smirk at the panting, breathless Kurumu. The succubus was simply laying there, her face flushed pink. "Hah...I..."

"Speechless?"

Kurumu nodded before looking at Mizore. "I'll get you back for this, you know this right?"

"Yes, I know." Mizore smiled a little as she kissed the succubs lightly on the lips. "I know..."

**This was the best I could doT-T I've barely written yuri before and published it online for people to read so...I'm sorry if it sucksTT-TT**


End file.
